It's The End Of Naruto As We Know It
by willow-kitsune
Summary: Willow, Katani, and Hato are sent from reality to insanity when they meet the Naruto characters. On their hilarious adventure, they become the characters they represent from that world. Memories and all. Do they even want to return to their own world?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or settings! 

Welcome to "It's The End Of Naruto As We Know It"!! Or NAWKI. It's a collaboration story written by myself and dragondancer123. It's about us and our other friend, Lindsay, if we were sucked into Naruto. My character is Willow, dragondancer's is Katani, and Lindsay's is Hato. We actually do call each other these names in real life, so I'm going to refer to dragondancer and Lindsay as Katani and Hato. Anyway, this story is crazy, and if you don't like excessive singing, destroying things, or making fun of Neji, you're reading the wrong story. Read on, my lovlies! And review!!! 

_Willow Kitsune has long(to her knees) strawberry-blond hair, green eyes, fox ears and a tail. She wears a yellow hoodie with wide sleeves that have 5 inches of brown on the edges of them. She wears brown short shorts and yellow boots with a brown diamond on the front. She uses a wooden staff with a green orb at the end that can mold her chakra. Her chakra is green._

Katani Koneko has long(to her lower back) black hair that she puts up in pigtails with some hair in the front that has red tips and she has red eyes. She also has black cat ears with fire colored tips, and a black cat tail with the same fire colors on the end. She wears maroon capris, the standard ninja sandals(the navy blue ones from Naruto) and a black long sleeved shirt that is half red. She uses two short swords and carries a katana, but she doesn't use it unless she has to. Her chakra is red.

Hato Risu has medium length(to her shoulders) blond hair and blue eyes. She also has squirrel ears, a squirrel tail, and pigeon wings. She wears blue jeans, a light blue tube top, a light blue arm band, and ninja sandals. She has throwing needles and a bow & arrows. Her chakra is light blue.

The story starts at Katani Koneko's house. The three girls don't have animal parts, nor do they

_have weapons until much later. Willow is watching anime on the TV, and Hato is eating cheesecake. No one really knows what Katani is doing_

_ at the moment._

Willow: Katani-chan, something's wrong with the TV.

TV+_naruto is on_+

W(willow)+_calls into the other room_+ Katani-onee-chan, Hato-onee-san, Come look!

**Katani: Now what is she talking about onee-suki?**

**Hato: No se. +_yawns_+ I just finished eating cheesecake...**

**K(Katani): So why are you tired?**

**H(Hato): No se...**

**(In another room)**

**W: Hurry up this is weird!**

**K+_mutters_+ Then why would we hurry? We've already seen this episode...**

All three of us+_get sucked into the TV by a strange blue light_+

H: Oooh, pretty!

W: Wow! What is this?

K: A portal, duh.

W: I wonder where it- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh+_falls out of the sky and lands on the bridge where Kakashi always meets Naruto,_

_ Sakura, and Sasuke_+

W: Oww...

Naruto: Whoa! Where did YOU come from?!

Sasuke: She just fell from the sky, baka.

Sakura: Oo

**--With Katani and Hato--**

**K+_lands in tree_+ ow...**

**H+_lands on branch_+ You can say that again...**

**K: ow...**

**Lee: YOSH! IF I CAN'T BREAK THIS LOG IN HALF, SAKURA-SAN WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!**

**Gai: YOSH! IF YOU CANNOT GET YOUR LOVE TO FEEL THE SAME FOR YOU, I SHALL CHALLENGE KAKASHI TO A RACE **

** TO SUNA AND BACK!**

**L(Lee): IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I SHALL CHALLENGE NEJI TO A MATCH!**

**Neji+_sweatdrop_+**

**Tenten: WILL YOU SHUT UP!**

**Everyone else(including me & Hato)+_looks at her_+**

**T(Tenten): What?**

**K:falls AAHHHH!**

**H: MATTE+_jumps off_+**

**G(Gai):+_catches Hato misses Katani_+**

**K: ow... I hate Karma...**

**T+_helps me up_+**

**L: GAI-SENSEI! YOU SAVED THAT B-BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY'S LIFE!**

**G+_drops Hato in favor of hugging Lee_+ LEE!**

**L: GAI-SENSEI!**

**+_sunset background_+**

**Everyone+_sweatdrop_+**

--With Willow--

W+_blinks_+ Why...?

N(Naruto):What?

S(Sasuke)+_stares_+ Why what?

Sa(Sakura): Oo

W+_stares_+_gasp_+ Ohmygod+_jumps up and points to them, scaring the shit outta them_+ I know you!

N,S,&Sa: What?!

W+_points to each one in turn_+ Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. This is the bridge where you meet Kakashi-sensei. Right? And he's

late as usual, right?

N: Whoa! You must be really smart to know that much about us without ever meeting us!

W: No, I just watch the anime.

Sa: What?

W: oo' Nothing.

S: So where are you from?

W+_blinks_+ Uh... the sand village.

N: WOW! Cool! What jutsus do you know? Do you know the Kazekage? What's it like there?

Sa+_whacks him on the head_+ Shut up!

W+_laughs_+

**--With Katani and Hato--**

**Lee and Gai+_still hugging_+**

**H: Are they ever gonna stop?**

**T+_sigh_+ Eventually...**

**Ne(Neji)+_sigh_+ If they find something more interesting to do...**

**H+_sigh_+ Why are we sighing? I think it's sweet!**

**K: SHUT UP! I'm trying to think here!**

**T: About what?**

**K: I told you to shut up didn't I?**

**H: She likes to think in quiet...**

**T: What happened to the last person who interrupted her?**

**H+_shudder_+**

**T+_sweatdrop_+ That bad huh? She's like Neji...**

**K+_ears perk up_+ Wah! NO way am I like that jerk with a stick so far up his butt that he can't bend from the waist! I**

** have a life! I don't want to murder my own cousin...most of the time...**

**H: You so are!**

**K: Am not!**

**H+_poke_+ So are!**

**K+_poke back_+ Am no-**

**H+_puppy dog eyes_+**

**K: You cheated...**

**H: Yep!**

**T&Ne+_sweatdrop_+ Forgetting someone?**

**Ne: Wait a second...**

**K+_gulp_+_thinks_+ _What if he found out that we aren't from this universe? What would he do? Duh, Jyuuken_** **_our butts_**

_** back home...**_

**Ne: Did you just insult me?**

**K+_anime fall_+_thinks_+ _I thought he was a genius..._**

**H: Yes she did! She sai-**

**K+_covers Hato's mouth_+ Heheheh, I didn't mean that! I never said anything!**

**L+_finally stopped hugging Gai_+_to Hato_+ So, how did you end up here, my almost-as-beautiful-as-Sakura angel?**

**H: I don't know...ask Kat, she would know! She's smart like that!**

**K+_anime fall again_+_thinks_+ _Well, NOW how do we get out of this mess..._**

**L: You must be foreign! So you must be here to take the up-and-coming Chunin exams!**

**H: Uh, I guess...**

**L: What village are you from?**

**H: Hidden Waterfall I guess...**

**L: Guess+_shrugs_+_thinks_+ _I shall take her to be my wife, and have Sakura be our child's godmother..._**

--With Willow--

S: So you're from the Hidden Sand village?

W: Yup.

N+_blinks_+ You have a leaf headband.

W: Wha+_looks at head band around tail_+ Whoa, it IS leaf+_looks at sand wristband_+ Then what's this?

Sa: How can you have _two_ headbands?

W+_shrugs_+ I'm _originally_ from the Sand village. My team and I though, we transferred here from our villages. Our sensei is Rin

Sensei. +_thinks a little and then says_+ Rin, um... Kakashi's old teammate Rin. Yeah...

S: "Villages"?

W: Yeah... +_thinks_+ _Um, Katani would be from Waterfall, and Hato... same thing,_

_ I guess..._ +_says_+ My teammates are from the Hidden Waterfall. They're sisters.

K-S(Kakashi-Sensei): Yo!

N&Sa: YOU'RE LATE!!!

K-S: Sorry about that. I got lost on the road to life.

N&Sa&W: LIAR!

K-S: Who's this?

W: Hi! I'm Willow. It's so cool to meet you in person, Kakashi-Sensei!

K-S: Heh heh...

W: -

K-S: So who's your sensei?

W: Rin-Sensei!

K-S: What? I didn't know she was teaching a team. Oh wait, you're one of those new transfer students, aren't you?

W: Yup!

S: You _knew_?!

K-S: I didn't tell you?

Everyone except K-S+_anime fall_+

**--With Katani and Hato--**

**T: Why do you have the leaf symbol? I thought that you were from the Waterfall?**

**H&K: Transferred.**

**G-S: AND WHO WOULD BE YOUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE?!**

**K: DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL?!**

**T&Ne: Yes...**

**K+_anime fall_+**

**H: Our teammate is from the Hidden Sand and her name is Willow!**

**L: OH! I have yet to ask you your name, my beautiful angel!**

**H: Do you say that to every girl you meet?**

**L: No.**

**H+_shakes head to clear thoughts_+ My name's Risu, but everyone calls me Hato, and the one on the ground is Katani,**

** but everyone just calls her Kat.**

**K+_from ground_+ Yo.**

**G-S: WHO IS YOUR SENSEI?!**

**H: Umm, Kat?**

**K+_gets up_+ Her name is Rin.**

**G-S+_gasp_+ KAKASHI'S OLD TEAMMATE!?**

**K: Apparently...**

**G-S: IF I DON'T INFORM HIM IN THE NEXT 2 MINUTES, I SHALL DO 100 PUSH UPS ON MY THUMBS!**

**H: What?**

**T: Don't ask...**

**G-S+_grabs Hato_+ I'M COMING KAKASHI!**

**H: KAAAATaaaaaniiii...**

**K: HATO!!! HE'S KIDNAPING MY SISTER+_runs after_+**

**T: We might as well follow...**

**L: GAI-SENSEI! MATTE!**

--With Willow--

W+_blinks_+ I wonder where Hato and Katani-chan are.

H: KAAAATaaaaaniiii...

K: HATO!!! HE'S KIDNAPING MY SISTER!!!

W: KATANI+_runs towards voices and sees Gai carrying Hato_+ What the freak+_trips Gai and makes sure Hato doesn't land on_

_ her face_+ Kataaaaniiii!! I got her!

N: Got who? I don't get it. What's going on?

S+_stares_+

Sa: O.O

K-S: -/)' (that is --' but with his mask /) Lol...)

**--With Katani--**

**W: I got her!**

**K: Was that Willow+_runs faster_+**

**T: Wait for us!**

**K: Man! You caught up fast...**

**L+_sees Gai on ground_+ GAI-SENSEI!!**

**Sa: Oh NO!! NOT HIM!!!**

**N: Who?**

**Sa: Fuzzy-eyebrows...**

**H+_laughs_+ That's funny! Who do you mean?**

**L: Sakura-san...MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?!**

**Sa: Hiding from you!**

**H: Hey Willow! Didn't see you there.**

**W+_sweatdrop_+**

**G-S+_Gets up fast_+ KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!**

**K-S: I hope that you're not going to challenge me or anything...**

**G-S: NO! I CAME TO INFORM YOU OF SOME EXCITING NEWS**

**K-S: My old team mate Rin is here and has taken on a team.**

**G-S: OO' ONCE AGAIN, YOU'RE MODERN ATTITUDE HAS BEATEN ME! YES THAT IS**

** TRUE, BUT NOT ALL! THIS GIRL IS ONE OF HER STUDENTS+_points to Hato_+**

**K-S: Yes, I've found that out already, you see, I have also met one of her students. +_points_**

**_ to Willow_+ Now the question is, where is the third one?**

**N: I'm confused.**

**S: No surprise there.**

**N: He-**

**K: HATO!!**

**K-S: Well, that solves that mystery...**

W: Katani+_hugs Katani_+

K: Nice to see you too, Willow...

W: Can you believe it? We're in-

K+_covers Willow's mouth before she can say "Naruto"_+

N: You're in what?

K: Nothing!

N: I'm confused.

S: Again, no surprise.

N: He-

K-S: So, where IS Rin, exactly?

H+_blinks_+ I dunno.

Sa, T, S, Ne, and K-S+_sweatdrop_+

N: Huh?

W+_pries Katani's hand off her mouth_+ Bleh! Your hand tastes bad, Katani.

K: Eeeww... +_wipes hand off_+

---N---A---W---K---I--- 

Well, there you have it. Craziness. Here are the translation stuffs. 

kitsune: Japanese word for "fox"

koneko: Japanese word that translates literally into "kitten"

hato: Japanese word for "pidgeon"

risu: Japanese word for "squirrel"

-onee-chan: Japanese suffix. Used for a sister.

-onee-suki: Japanese suffix. Used for a younger sister.

no se: Spanish for "I don't know"

baka: Japanese word for "stupid" or "idiot"

Suna: Hidden Villiage in the Sand. Also known as Sunagakure.

Karma: the belief of having good or bad luck due to a previous life

Jyuuken: One of the special Hyuuga bloodline attacks.

Rin: One of Kakashi's old team-mates when he was training under the Yondaime. We used her because we couldn't think of any other Jounin that we

wanted to have as a sensei, and nobody really knows where she went, so... she's our sensei. "

matte: Japanese word for "wait"


End file.
